


果然你还是

by batdadpozhe



Category: WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe
Summary: all茂计划/宇宙茂易
Relationships: 胡茂涛 - relationship, 邓博宇/胡茂涛
Kudos: 4





	果然你还是

**Author's Note:**

> 超雷超狗血OOC假分手炮  
> 满足我看茂哭的心愿所以茂超弱！（。

电话铃声响起，邓博宇咒骂着，用满是泡沫的手在脏衣篮中摸出手机，然后定在了那里。  
他不知道要不要接听。  
胡茂涛。  
电话兀自响着，直到自动挂断。邓博宇愣着，水气蒸发带走他的体温，使得他打了个冷颤。他摸了一把胳膊上疙里疙瘩的鸡皮，心想如果他再打一次，我就接。  
如果他再打一次的话。  
但一般这样想，就不会有第二次机会，特别是那个人……邓博宇把手机放在洗手台上，准备冲洗泡沫。  
热水刚冲到他身体上，电话再一次响了起来。  
邓博宇不再纠结，他按下免提："喂……？"  
"小宇。"  
"有什么事吗？"  
"我淘了些旧磁带，里面应该有些你喜欢的。要来听听看吗？"  
他想拒绝。但他的嘴快过了他的心，只能听见自己说："好，什么时候？"  
那边的语气带着些他认为的惊喜和讨好。"今天下午就可以！当然……你有空的话。"  
"3点。"  
"好，那老地方……"  
邓博宇打断他，"你家。"  
回应他的是一阵沉默。  
"怎么，你家不行吗？你不方便？"  
"方便，随时。那就3点。"  
"3点半。"  
"不要耍小孩子脾气……"  
邓博宇挂了电话。  
水流冲击到脸上时，他想，是怎么走到今天这一步的呢？大约是他意识到自己虽然看得见那人的真心，却无法相信时。胡茂涛太过妥帖，他身边的每一个人都会讲，阿茂是个好人，乐善好施，仗义疏财。与他做恋人，要有一颗宽广包容的心，因他爱的是世界，又好似在他眼里众生平等，谁也不特别。  
邓博宇自认是个凡人。

虽说自己是去说分手的，但他依旧认真打理了自己，选了件胡茂涛买的T恤，又选了双他买的鞋子。有备无患地背上换洗衣物，我不过是还给他他送我的东西罢了，他想，不是为了做些什么别的事情。刻意喷了些上次姐姐遗留在这里的刺鼻香水，邓博宇出了门。  
比预计更晚的到达，混杂了些挤地铁时蹭上的体味，身上的味道更加混杂。邓博宇扯乱衣领，敲了门。  
胡茂涛穿着围裙，带着笑意开了门："来啦。"  
笑意僵在了脸上。他的嘴唇太薄，但不开心时抿出的直线会比开心时更笔直。很快，胡茂涛说："快进来。拎了什么啊？"  
"我的衣服。"  
"带衣服干什么……啊。"胡茂涛像是想到了什么，转身背对着他，但通红的耳朵没有被隐藏。"喝点什么？我去泡。"  
"磁带呢？"  
"我看快要五点了就做了些简餐，你看看合不合你口味。"  
"我问你，磁带呢？"邓博宇刻意加了些不耐，果然那人就急匆匆地进了卧室，拿出一包红色的塑料袋。  
"上次听你说喜欢强尼科特兰，常逛那家音像店刚好有一盘，我就带回来了。其他几盘之前听你说过，顺便也买了些。"  
邓博宇接过。他是很喜欢，但看到那人脸上明显亮晶晶的神色就感到一阵不快。他拉过胡茂涛，粗暴地吻了上去。  
或者说，就是单方面的一阵撕咬。  
刚开始好上的时候，外人都不信他们搞在一起。一个看起来凶悍的人遇上另一个看起来凶悍的人能有什么好下场，居委会阿婆如是说。或许当时应该听从老人的建议，不要一意孤行。邓博宇想着，手从胡茂涛衣服的下摆探了进去。  
"今天搞完，明天就断。"  
"什么？"胡茂涛双手抵着他胸膛，一脸怀疑地看着他。  
"分手啊。"  
"你带着一身别人的香水和汗臭味来跟我说分手？"  
"不然呢？"邓博宇顺势把胡茂涛压在餐桌上，解开碍事的围裙，又一粒一粒扭开他衬衣的扣子，将他的手用衣物禁锢在身后。  
"今天你只需要做一个安静被操的人就可以。"  
身下的人没有反驳。  
可他不知道，这只会加剧他的愤怒。

平日在床上他们五五分账。邓博宇作为内蒙人，身上带着些与生俱来的狂放。与胡茂涛热爱细水长流的平缓不同，他喜欢猛烈的干他。今天邓博宇本不准备给他做扩张，让他好好地流一次血，然后死死地记住他。可当他摸到那人潮湿的后穴时，心里的冷笑止也止不住。  
"你从什么时候做的准备啊。"邓博宇停了会儿，"今天不想让我来家里，这本来是给谁的准备？"  
"你别乱说……”  
“我乱说？”邓博宇带了些轻蔑：“你向来同性缘比异性缘好，怕是不知道什么时候就跟你兄弟搞上了吧。”  
“小宇！”胡茂涛的声音里带了些怒气，“你不要乱说话！”  
“恼羞成怒了是吧？别急，你情哥哥没来你男朋友操你也是一样的。”话毕，邓博宇便冲破最外层那道括约肌，整个扎了进来。那人内里暖烘烘的，他总是喜欢在里面窝上一会儿再开始动作。  
今天他只贪恋了些许温存。  
他自是知道胡茂涛不会背着他出轨。但他今天想极看他抗拒，看他生气，看他咒骂，看他失控的模样。  
而胡茂涛只是反复深吸气，很快平静了下来。他整张脸埋在餐桌上，邓博宇无法看清他的表情，更听不到他发出的声音。今天胡茂涛好像刻意收敛了所有气息，连平日最普通的粗喘都难以闻及。  
“出声啊。”邓博宇拍了拍身下人的臀部，因为得不到有效回应，他的力度越来越大，白皙的臀肉上渐渐留下了明显的红印。  
胡茂涛只是沉默。他的手还反折在身后，拒抗的可能微乎其微。邓博宇俯身，在耸起的肩胛上恶狠狠地咬着，直至留下些淤痕。胡茂涛呼吸急促了起来，试图张口说些什么，最终也只是张了张口而已。身后的撞击一下狠过一下，并不是出于什么生理目的，更像是带着破坏的欲望，想要将胡茂涛击碎。看上去餐桌的棱角硌的他很不舒适，为了抵挡下身的剧痛，只能不断向前蹭着，远离疼痛的根源，可他似乎找不到能够支持自己的着力点。  
邓博宇看出他的想法，嗤笑了声，扣着他的腰将他往后拉了拉。胡茂涛彻底失了力，唯一的支撑只有身后那根发烫的棒子。他艰难地咬着牙关，虽然最近他们联系的确不算频繁，但分手的原因他百思不得其解，这次他也试着在他承受范围内尽量哄着邓博宇，发泄出来在好好谈谈吧，他想。  
冷汗遍布他的躯体。痛苦时的每一分每一秒都像是加了延时，逼迫出他生理性的泪水。邓博宇抱着他转了个身，恰逢眼泪夺眶瞬间。  
邓博宇愣住了。虽然直觉告诉他这并不是胡茂涛惯常会出现的情况，更可能是因为今天这场强迫式的性爱。但他奇异地被这滴眼泪安抚了，低头舐去后，用与阴茎强烈动作毫不匹配的轻柔将胡茂涛按在墙上。  
“抱住我。”  
胡茂涛把头埋进他肩窝，伸手抱住邓博宇的脖颈。“不气了？”  
“没生气。”  
是平常的语气。胡茂涛试图寻找最合适的语句，但出口却成了撒娇：“那你要吓死我了。”  
邓博宇没接话，喊胡茂涛过来吻他。胡茂涛在他腰上盘了个舒服的姿势，偏头吻了过来。他的吻向来带着些老派绅士式的客套，蜻蜓点水后再礼貌地用舌头舔舔上颚，邓博宇做了这样的预判。  
但这次胡茂涛像只寻求安抚的家猫，在他侧颈反复磨蹭。就在他准备催促时，那人以一种绝对不容拒绝的姿态含住他的嘴唇。邓博宇盯着他，看他紧闭双眼，睫毛轻颤，带着满面的绯红，虔诚的吻着他。这让他难以自持，只想永远把自己嵌进眼前人的身体里。  
顺着胡茂涛胸前的黑痣，邓博宇一路向下抚摸，握住他的阴茎，激起身上人一阵轻颤。  
“亲亲我……”  
“什么？”  
“亲亲我……”胡茂涛的勇气似乎全在刚刚的接吻中耗尽，现在他的声音细如蚊蝇。但邓博宇还是听见了——不但听见，还有些欣喜。他含住那人的耳垂反复舔弄，又低声问：“亲哪里？”  
胡茂涛小幅度地挺了挺胸，又因为第一次做这种事情而略带羞涩地偏开了头。  
邓博宇并不含糊，立刻低下头咬上他乳头，来回用牙齿摩擦着。身下操弄的频率愈来愈快，一阵痉挛后，两个人互相抱紧，贴在一处喘气。  
“去床上吧。”胡茂涛轻声说。  
邓博宇点头，“三秒钟，抱你过去。”


End file.
